personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanna Frey
}} Hanna Frey was Sam Groves's friend who was murdered in 1991. She was described as a smart girl who mostly kept to herself. She looked out for her younger friend Sam, who was alone a lot because her mom worked. Hannah liked playing computer games, especially The Oregon Trail. In 2012, twenty-one years after she disappeared, her murder was solved by John Reese and Detective Joss Carter of the NYPD and her body found. History 1991 According to an article in the Corpus Christi Chronicle; Hanna disappeared on Thursday, April 15, 1991 - her last sighting being outside the Bishop Public Library at approximately 7:57pm. When Hanna failed to arrive home that evening, her parents, Brian and Sally Frey, began searching the neighborhood, but the girl was nowhere to be found. Hanna's disappearance triggered a massive search, involving local and federal law enforcement agencies. In a statement made by Bishop's Sheriff Judd Landry, the sheriff insisted he was directing all available resources towards the investigation into Hanna's disappearance, and the FBI as well as the U.S. Marshals Service combed through every lead in an effort to reunite Hanna with her parents. Police continued a close search of the area, but ultimately Hanna was never found. Her friend Sam, who was with her in the library prior to her disappearance, saw Hanna get into a car driven by Trent Russell, and reported it immediately, but the one she told, Barbara, was in love with Trent and scared her into keeping this to herself. The following day, Sam called 911 and reported what she had seen, including the license plate of Russell's car. The operator, however, transposed one digit of the license plate, so the car was never traced to Russell. Two weeks after kidnapping Hanna, Russell buried her body in his yard and put a patio on top of it. 1993 Two years after Hanna disappeared, Hanna's friend Samantha Groves, now going by Root, opens a bank account in her name in Lafayette, Indiana and transfers $100,000 into it from the account of drug dealer Jose Barilla and then withdraws the money from the account over the next three weeks. As Hanna is missing and Trent Russell is the co-signer, Barilla hunts down Russell for his money and murders him when Russell doesn't have it. 2012 While trying to find Finch, Reese begged the Machine to give him a lead on his location. In response, the Machine gave him the number of Hanna, the childhood friend of Finch's kidnapper. Reese found an article on Hanna's disappearance and enlists Detective Carter to help him look into Hanna. Reese later meets with Carter and Fusco in a bar and after learning that Hanna was never seen again after her disappearance, believes her to be Root. Reese then enlists Carter's help in solving Hanna's disappearance. Reese is able to steal Hanna's missing person's file and interrogates Cody Grayson, the main suspect in Hanna's disappearance but realizes he's innocent. In the meantime, Carter discovers from Hanna's father that credit cards keep getting sent to him in her name and a credit check reveals a bank account opened in Hanna's name in 1993 with $100,000 transferred in from Jose Barilla and then withdrawn over a period of three weeks with Trent Russell as the co-signer. Carter and Reese investigate Russell's house and discover his car which has the same license plate but off by one digit as reported on the 911 call. Reese theorizes that Hanna escaped Russell and framed him to get revenge. After finding that someone sends copies of Flowers for Algernon, the book Hanna checked out before she disappeared each year to Barbara Russell, Reese follows up on where the latest book came from while Carter and Sheriff Landry play the tape of the 911 call to Barbara who admits it was Hanna's friend Samantha Groves who told her Trent Russell abducted Hanna. Barbara tells them she intimidated Samantha into keeping quiet and tells the two police officers that two weeks after Hanna disappeared, Trent redid their patio. The police dig up the patio and find Hanna's backpack with Flowers for Algernon inside and her body underneath. After Hanna's body is found, Carter tells Reese along with the fact that it's Hanna's friend Samantha Groves who is Root. Using the books Root sends Barbara every year in memory of Hanna, Reese is able to find Root and rescue Finch. Root later calls Reese and thanks him for finding Hanna's body and ensuring she got a proper burial. Root promises to not forget what Reese did for her by solving Hanna's disappearance. Trivia *Her social security number is 498-00-3145. *She showed great interest in the book Flowers for Algernon by Daniel Keyes. *She was the first number to be issued out of New York. *Sheriff Judd Landry tells Carter that the mystery of Hanna's disappearance plagued her home town for twenty years before Reese and Carter solved it. *As a result of Root opening a bank account in Hanna's name, her father gets credit card offers for her each year in the mail. Frey Frey Frey Category:Female Characters Category:Crime Victims